Twins of Terror
by CoalTrain
Summary: HPLOTR Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they’ve never seen before. Instantly they are taken to Rivendell…and it meets its worst nightmare as Fred and George compete with twin lords to take the top prankster spot. COMPLETE!
1. Dead Ends and Tapestries

Ok, this is a story where I'm only gonna post SHORT CHAPTERS in order for me to update more. I hope you are fine with that. If you're not, too bad...hehehe. This is most likely going to be my longest chapter, as well...  
  
**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter OR Lord of the Rings. But I just may try and nip my Elladan...hehehe. Huggles Elladan and lets no one come near.

* * *

"Lee, now while we start hitting the armor, you go and..."  
  
"Go and get the flobberworm mucus. Gotcha, you have said it atleast fifty times now, Fred. I think I've got it," Lee grinned, although he tried to fake exasperation.  
  
"Remember...this is very important. As it is our fourth year, we're grown up now enough to give our pranks an admirable boost. Now could you please nip it quickly? I don't think that I can wait," Fred said impatiently, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.  
  
"Right, be right back," Lee grinned once more. "Go now, if you want it started quickly."  
  
The twins nodded as they took off for the passageways, smacking the suits of armor and forcing some to fall.  
  
After a moments pause, they managed to hear footsteps and a yell of pain come from Snape as he collided with one particular suit they had charmed to dance.  
  
"C'mon, before he finds us!" George yelled, waving his arm as they went barreling down more corridors to stop at a dead end.  
  
"Oh yes, we're old enough to know everything around the castle. Smooth move, George," Fred said sarcastically, turning around to get hit by a still running brother.  
  
"Hey!" he called out, falling backwards and expecting to hit the tapestry and smack the wall, closing his eyes.  
  
They never made impact.  
  
Opening his eyes, George found himself face down on a cold, marble floor.  
  
"Hey...there's no marble in Hogwarts, is there?" he asked out loud, picking himself up and extending his hand to help Fred up, who took it with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"That would be because you are no longer at your...Hogwarts," a noble voice came from behind them and they slowly turned around.  
  
"Oy, who the bleedin' hell are you?" George questioned, raising his eyebrow at the man before him. He had long, dark hair around his back and two boys behind him that looked their age. And were identical to every detail.  
  
"And where are we? No lies, either...you don't work for You-Know-Who, do you?" Fred demanded as well.  
  
Ignoring the slight cussing spouting from George's mouth, Elrond continued. "I am Lord Elrond, and these are my sons."  
  
"Elladan," the one on the right nodded his head, giving a grin.  
  
"Elrohir," the other winked before turning towards his twin simultaneously as the other turned to him.  
  
"You are in Rivendell...I know not of this Hogwarts nor who you speak of. Could you make your meaning plainer?" Elrond raised a curious eyebrow, hoping with every fiber in his being that his sons would behave.  
  
"We speak of," Fred began.  
  
"The biggest," George continued.  
  
"Baddest."  
  
"Horrible-est."  
  
"Foulest."  
  
"Evilest."  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Loathsome."  
  
"Dark lord of all times," they finished together, giving each other a satisfied grin, although they could tell Lord Elrond seemed unimpressed, if not utterly bored.  
  
"If you mean Lord Sauron, then you may question no further for I am against him by Valar alone knows the depth of my distaste for the enemy," he declared, raising his head nobly.  
  
"Lord Sauron? You must be kidding me...I've not even heard of such a man. We are talking of the darkest lord of them all. His name..." Fred began, suddenly turning nervous to George.  
  
"What are you looking at me for? I'm not gonna say it!" George protested, shaking his head.  
  
"Well you think I'm going to say his name? For all I know he's right here at this moment behind this all and ready to kill us!" Fred declared before turning to Elrond. "We do not speak his name...for his evil has been great."  
  
"If you do not speak his name, then I will not question you further for your information will be of no more value to me," Elrond said, looking over the two with pondering eyes. "May I ask where this Hogwarts you spoke of earlier is located?"  
  
"What? You don't know?" Fred asked, bewildered. "It's the finest school for wiz—ow!" he yelled out as George stepped on his foot.  
  
"Hey, remember what mum said? Keep your trap shut," George scolded before turning to the three before him.  
  
"We cannot tell you...but it is not of this time as far as I can tell. What year is it, may I ask?" Fred decided on, rubbing his foot on the back of his leg, giving Elladan and Elrohir a glare for their snickering behind Elrond.  
  
"Why it is 1635, of the Third Age. Do you not even know the date?" Elrond questioned once more, entranced suddenly by the different attire that the pair were wearing.  
  
"Well, I must say that I was quite sure it was 1993, AD mind you..." Fred muttered, looking around. "Needless to say, I'm guessing we're going to be slightly messed up a bit. Considering we're most likely from the future from what I can so far tell...I don't think we'll have a place to stay. Do you know where we'll be rooming?"  
  
Elrond looked taken aback at the sudden intruding of the two and he opened his mouth as he looked around the palace slightly before turning back to them.  
  
"My home is welcome to you until you find a way back to your own age in time, I must ask Gandalf if he knows any way of getting you back. But, before you go, you must know there are rules that must be followed," he said rather sternly, before turning back to his sons.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir. I expect you to inform them of every rule of the household exactly as I have told them to you. And I sincerely mean it," Lord Elrond told them, not allowing them to object as they nodded.  
  
"Yes, father," Elladan grinned once more, peering at the two.  
  
"Of course, father. Straight away," Elrohir tried not to laugh as he ran towards Fred and George, followed by Elladan.  
  
"Right this way, fellow men," Elladan instructed, putting his arm around George's shoulders and forcing him to come along with him to his quarters. "We have quite a lot of ground to show you, but I'm sure you've heard all about us great elves anyways."  
  
"Elves?" Fred lipped to George who shrugged, and they decided to go along with it.  
  
"Bleedin' right, old chaps," Fred winked. "Except for the fact that we're the greatest beings that this whole Earth has ever seen, by George."  
  
"You've got that right," George laughed and got a shove by Fred. "You know I meant the expression," he replied.  
  
"Right, of course," George just laughed more as Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks themselves. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, there we go. The first chapter. I hope that you find it to your...er...likings and all. Since I've posted this in both Harry Potter AND Lord of the Rings, I guess I'll just get opinions from both sides...or something. I don't know, we'll see how it goes, I guess...hehehe. R/R if you please. 


	2. Starting the Adventure

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter OR Lord of the Rings. I WANT MY ELLADAN! Sob  
  
Here we go...longer than I thought.

* * *

"Is it just me or are they a little...too into annoying people?" Elladan whispered from the corner, watching as Fred and George went up and down, jumping on the bed while listing off every disgusting flavor of something they called 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'.  
  
"There's no way they can be more obnoxious then us," Elrohir disagreed in a whisper as he followed his brother's gaze. "We just need to figure out something to do...preferably to them. Maybe then they'd take it as a warning and stay away from our turf."  
  
"Yes, marvelous idea," Elladan nodded, pulling a smirk onto his face. "But nothing with the hair...theirs is much too short. I wonder why it is that short, I mean...people don't have it like that in the future, do they?"  
  
Elrohir shuddered slightly at the thought of his hair being cut to such a length and shrugged. "Probably. But then there must be something else we can do. How about we start out small, just to give them a taste?"  
  
"Small...right," Elladan grinned slyly. Their version of slow was a whole lot different then others. "Ahem...excuse me, Fred...George. We must attend to some...business in the, erm...stables. We will be back as quickly as possible. You have as much fun as you can...bouncing."  
  
"Righties," George gave a thumbs up sign, slapping high fives with Fred who gave an unnoticed wink to his twin.  
  
Nodding to their two guests, Elladan and Elrohir quickly left the room, a mischievous plan formulating in their head.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's POV  
  
"The kitchen, right?" Elrohir asked Elladan, trying his best not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Of course," Elladan snorted as he crept into the kitchen, nodding to his brother to let him know the coast was clear. "What we need is just a few eggs and floor. Not too bad," he commented, digging around through the cupboards, watching out of the corner of his eye as his brother followed in pursuit. It had been a while since they had done so.  
  
"Here we go," Elrohir muttered, pulling out a large bag. "Just a bit more," he continued speaking with himself before he cried out slightly, the bag tipping backwards towards his head.  
  
"Will you mind being careful?" Elladan questioned as he managed to catch the bag in time before it hit his brother on the head.  
  
"Right...I did that on purpose," Elrohir declared quickly as Elladan rolled his eyes and brought up a grin.  
  
"I'm sure. Well, good news. Found the eggs," he commented, setting the bag down and pointing to the good dozen he had on the counter.  
  
Fred and Georges' POV  
  
When the other set of twins had left the room, Fred and George immediately plopped onto the bed and brought their heads together.  
  
"They're so up to something," Fred whispered, glancing at the door.  
  
Nodding in agreement, George grumbled slightly. "Yes, I think they think they're better than us. Ha! Well, I say we be on extra guard while we're around them and plan some sort of thing for them in return. I mean, come on. We're the ones with the magic," he said gleefully, pulling out his want from his pocket.  
  
Grinning along with him, Fred took out his as well, inspecting it slightly. "You are correct...about everything. For once, atleast," he joked, looking at George's pouty expression. "But yes, we have to be on watch at all times...I don't know about you, but I really do not want to be made a fool of, even if it's on someone elses' turf. We've never been bested at by anyone before, and I don't intend for it to start now."  
  
George nodded in agreement as they sat there in silence, expecting to hear the arrival, when they suddenly heard loud trampling of feet coming towards the door.  
  
"Bingo..." Fred murmured, looking towards the door and ready to spring when he heard a voice calling for him. It was Elladan, he noted, from the little bit deeper speech.  
  
"My friends, father has sent me to come for you. It is time for our dinner, and he wishes you to attend," came the voice from the other side of the door, and the two twins on the inside nodded, getting up slowly before deciding to cause a little more trouble. They remembered one rule: no running.  
  
"Tag, your it," George whispered to his brother before speeding for the door, almost ripping it off its hinges, and stepping out the door, quickly pursued by Fred.  
  
Then their feet were swept from beneath them, and they heard small cracks as they his the ground in a cloud of white, gooey material beneath them.  
  
"Good work, big brother," Elrohir nodded to his brother, grinning at the two forms on the ground.  
  
"Why, I could not have done it without you, little brother," Elladan laughed, bending down to look at the very white figures of Fred and George.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell," he whispered before hopping off, running towards the dinning room.  
  
"That's it...we're getting them back," Fred declared, glaring after the pair. "Tonight. And something...worse than this. After all, bro...they're in their home town. They'll have to live with the embarrassment forever!"  
  
**A/N**: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I've only had it up for about two hours! Huggles my few reviewers and chokes them to death. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

* * *

**Comments to Reviewers**:  
  
**Spezlee**: Thank you! It's the first non-original character story I've made so far...or atleast originals as a main character...so it means a lot. (Yes, this means I have another account. Lol.)  
  
**siriuslupin2002**: Lol, more you shall have...soon. As soon as I can bring it. You see, my dad's sort of cough cough getting rid of the internet and it's like trying to push a concrete wall by asking my mom to get on at her house.  
  
**Tinne**: That being what I'm aiming for, lol. I've never done a straight out funny one, yet, so I'm hoping this goes well. 


	3. Getting Them Back

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter OR Lord of the Rings. Chants Elladan over and over ...You know, second thought, George wasn't looking too bad in PoA...hmmm.

* * *

Fred and George's POV  
  
Walking through the halls to try and find the dining room, the two twins grimaced to each other.  
  
"How did we not hear them?" George muttered furiously, walking stiff- legged. "I mean, come on. We were listening for something!"  
  
"I know. It's probably the...er, did they say elf? The elf part in them or whatever. Like our houselves. So quiet they aren't noticed," Fred replied, looking around as if to make sure they weren't listening.  
  
"Yes, which is going to make this all so much harder!" George pouted, looking around cautiously. "As we thought before...we're using magic in our round. If they can use their advantages, I say we bleedin' hell can."  
  
Fred nodded. "Of course, now more than ever. I'm going to make sure that they never forget what we've done to them. It's got to be good. You've got your wand, right?"  
  
George grinned mischievously as he patted his pocket, just to show that he did.  
  
"Good, because so do I," Fred laughed maliciously. Elladan and Elrohir were going to wish they had never been born.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's POV  
  
"Didn't you tell those boys they were to attend?" Elrond ask sternly, casting a wary look to the door as his sons nodded.  
  
"Yes, father," Elladan replied sincerely, giving a wink towards his brother who had to look away to stop from laughing.  
  
That's when they heard footsteps passing the door, and the voices of those on the outside stop suddenly as they peeked inside.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir ducked underneath the table to keep their laughing down at a manageable level from the site that had been shown before them. Two boys with white streaks through their patch of red hair and chalky pale skin in blotches as the rest was the normal peach.  
  
"Dear me, what has happened to you, young ones?" Lord Elrond questioned, giving his sons a suspicious glance before getting up and walking over to the other set of twins.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just a little disturbance as we got our little call for dinner. We walked out of the door and managed to slip on a large amount of stray flour and fall flat on our bums, not to manage the egg bits and shell stuck to our robes," Fred said offhandedly, giving the other two boys a challenging look as he once again returned his gaze towards Lord Elrond, displaying his already shabby and graying robes.  
  
"Well, would you like to clean up before you sit down to our small feast?" Elrond asked expectantly, rather unwilling to allow the two to sit at his table as filthy as they were.  
  
About to comment that they wouldn't mind sitting down, they both seemed to share ideas at once and grinned to each other.  
  
"We'll be right back," they said in unison as they ran out of the room.  
  
Unable to contain themselves anymore, Elladan and Elrohir both burst into laughter, falling onto the floor as their father gave them a stern look, clearly telling them they would be spoken to later that night.  
  
Getting back into their seats, the boys sat and waited for the reappearance of their new "rivals".  
  
Fred and George's POV  
  
"Scourgify," both boys muttered under their breath, George laughing as Fred added a little too much anger to it all and bubbles shooting out of his ears.  
  
"I can't believe them! I mean, sure...I like a good set of pranks. But that was low, we weren't even here for an hour!" Fred muttered, sticking a finger in his ear and twisting it around a bit.  
  
"I know! Sure, we may have done the same. But that's different, you know? Come on...it's us!" George proclaimed angrily, brushing off his clean robes.  
  
"Exactly, and we're so much better than them! What do you say we go in right away and they marvel at how quickly we got prepared?" asked Fred, peeking out the door a bit only to be pulled back by George.  
  
"No, I've got a better idea," George grinned as he took a deep cough and said in a rather low voice, "Lord Elrond, sir. May I have a quick word with you outside the hall?"  
  
"Are you certain it can't wait until after I have had my meal with my sons and guests?" came Elrond's reply, speaking to the other door. Maybe elven ears weren't as good as the others thought.  
  
"It is very urgent, my Lord," George replied, smacking Fred who started to snort furiously into his hands.  
  
"Alright, then," Elrond's call came, and they managed to hear him continue in a whisper to his sons. "If they return before I have, I expect you to apologize immediately for their predicament you placed them in and don't do anything else to them. For Valar's sake, they're only mortals. They do not have the skills you have gained over the past one thousand five hundred years!"  
  
After a small chorus of what seemed to be forced, "Yes, father," he left the room and George turned to Fred and wink.  
  
"Haven't got the skills, eh?" he asked, quickly running through the door, waving his wand behind his back so that all the doors with access to the room locked, and he murmured a small charm to keep the sound out.  
  
"Why, hello my dear friends," Elladan greeted, grinning widely.  
  
"Yes, greetings my friends," Elrohir added onto his brother's welcome, smirking a tad.  
  
"Thank you, old chaps. I apologize deeply for our unforgivable actions back there. I can not believe how foul we were to act as though it wasn't a great honor to be pranked upon by such outstanding lads as yourselves," Fred grinned, giving a small, unnoticed wink to his brother.  
  
Elladan frowned slightly, skeptically asking, "So you're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? HA! I have egg on my face for acting in such a way," Fred waved the question aside before George corrected him.  
  
"You mean we had egg on our bums," he commented, getting a smirk from his brother and a small laugh from the other two, even though they were slightly phased. It was no fun if they didn't care!  
  
"We were wondering...would your father be upset if we began eating without his presence?" Fred continued as though it wasn't a very important matter.  
  
"Well...he would. But we could always tell him something happened," Elrohir decided.  
  
"Like what?" George questioned, perhaps a little too quickly for now they figured something was up. But it wasn't what they thought, it was just that they wanted to see how good they were at making up questions.  
  
Raising an eyebrow towards George's quick demanding of a plot, Elladan shrugged. "We'll just say Glorfindel said he seemed to be in a deep conversation and to go ahead."  
  
"Well, if you say so," George muttered, slightly disappointed. "Well, anyways, let's get some chow, then."  
  
At the upraised eyebrows he received from Elladan and Elrohir, he figured they didn't even know what that was. "Chow is food...duh," he told them, adding the last part under his breath.  
  
"Whatever you say," Elrohir murmured before jumping over the table with unbelievable grace, landing on the floor.  
  
'Showoff,' both twins thought simultaneously, giving each other a glance and rolling their eyes before forcing a grin and plopping themselves down to eat.  
  
As the two raven haired twins reached over for something to eat, both red heads slapped the hands before they reached it.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry if it's not your custom, but we must respect ours and follow some of our rules," Fred declared, lying.  
  
"And what would that be?" Elladan complained, hungry.  
  
Giving a small smirk, George turned to Fred. "Would you do the honors?"  
  
"No...together!" Fred declared as they shared a nod.  
  
Turning towards the other two, they smiled as they began their little act. This was going to be good.  
  
Giving a small drum roll, George started at a small rock and roll theme, followed by Fred.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts...Hoggy Warty Hogwarts..."  
  
After they had completed their little song, much to the astonishment of the elves due to their little show, they grinned.  
  
"Tuck in," George said, giving a remarkably close resemblance of Dumbledore.  
  
Fred snorted as they watched the other two shrug and grab for their forks and began to eat quickly, as though they were starving.  
  
'Now,' he lipped to George who obliged happily.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," they whispered together, pointing their wands towards Elladan and Elrohir's silverware, glasses, and plates.  
  
This was going to be good.

* * *

A/N: And I thought this was going to be short. Hmmm, oh well. I'll get over it, lol. You know the drill, or SHOULD. Come on, it's like riding a bike. You never forget! Just click the button, leave your review. I do except constructive criticism, but please...if you don't like the story but have no suggestions, don't comment. Nothing's more...ignorant...than OmG, yoU freAKiN sUck! gO JumP oFF a BRidGe AnD sAVe uS fRom YoUr StuPid sTorY!!!#!1 Please, be sensible. If anyone's flaming anything, I would be very pleased to know it's someone who's smart enough to string two words together if you know what I mean. HAVE A REASON TO REVIEW whether it's a compliment, advice, or something you think is wrong with the story. Ok, I said quite a lot there, lol, especially considering, including my other account, I have no flames. For now, atleast. Well, thank you gentle re-viewers! Hehehe, that was long yet fun!  
  
**Comments to My Lone Reviewer**:  
  
**Spezlee**: Thank you, I'm hoping it's good (although I doubt it). This was a last moment thought, I actually don't know where I'm going with this story so I go with the flow. But I might do a sequel, not sure yet...it would be with the others in Hogwarts. The horror... 


	4. Things Can Fly

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
  
**Disclaimer**: If I really owned Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, would I be here right now? NO! I'd be out smooching my Sirius, Elladan, and Legolas...mwuahahaha!

**

* * *

** Elladan and Elrohir's POV:  
  
While keeping a wary eye on the twins across the room, still preparing for revenge, Elrohir slowly lifted his fork to his mouth, exchanging looks with his brother at the slight movement of lips coming from the others before he moved in to take a bite.  
  
His teeth clenched in thin air. Looking up in the air, his jaw slightly dropped at the site that lay before him.  
  
"Yee!" he yelled, jumping back as he tipped his chair over backwards, all elven grace forgotten.  
  
"What is going on?" Elladan demanded of no one, just out of pure fright and fury as he looked up at his utensils flying through the air randomly, ducking quickly occasionally to narrowly escape a hit. In a flash with unbelievable reflexes, he withdrew the small dagger he kept with him at all times, even though his father protested endlessly.  
  
"You think I know, toror(brother)?" Elrohir shot back, quickly pulling out his as well, looking around as if expecting to see something there, slashing out randomly in the air.  
  
Jumping onto the table, they both dueled with air, not noticing the small chuckles they heard behind them.  
  
Fred and George's POV:  
  
Finally, George quickly waved his hand to unlock the door in which Elrond, Glorfindel, and several servants flung through immediately, as though they had been tugging on it since they had locked it.  
  
Unable to contain their laughter anymore, both red-heads fell onto the floor in complete laughter, their spell no longer in contact as the objects crashed down and they were left laughing as Lord Elrond stared sternly at his two boys who were now standing upon a messy table among beyond salvageable food, shattered plates and cups, and daggers outstretched before them, but unmoving as though they had been stupefied.  
  
"What happened in here?" he demanded, looking at the two with complete fury as the rest of those behind him left, knowing it was no longer their presence needed.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's POV:  
  
"Father...it wasn't our fault. Honestly!" Elladan defended him and his brother. "The forks...the plates...everything! It all started floating in the air by itself! It can't have been someone holding them up, we slashed everywhere!"  
  
"And that is something you will never do, for you will no longer hold such said weapons," Lord Elrond declared, walking up to the two and holding out his hand expectantly before his two sons lept backwards, holding the daggers as though for dear life.  
  
"Father, please," Elrohir begged, his eyes full of pleading. "Amme (mommy) gave them to us just before she left with Arwen to live with grandmother and grandfather a while to give Arwen time to become a lady!"  
  
"Yes father, please. Mother wanted us to keep them close, she said her spirit was inside them and she would guide us through them!" Elladan continued the story, which was the truth.  
  
"Be that as it may, I will not have you wandering about with such objects at your young age. Now give them to me," Lord Elrond demanded once more, glaring forcefully.  
  
"Young age?" Elrohir questioned, frantically trying to change the subject. "Father, we are a thousand and fifty!"  
  
"And me a whole six minutes ahead of that!" Elladan added furiously, stepping back from his father with the dagger behind his back.  
  
"Yes, but as you well remember you are not a mortal man. You are to be bound to this life for eternity if Valar does not take you. Even to all councils you are still considered a mere elflings. Now hand over the daggers before I have to take them from you," Elrond instructed, leaving no room for objection.  
  
As though it caused them real physical pain to do so, the two raven-haired twins surrendered their weapons with unwilling hearts.  
  
"I expect you two to escort our guests back to their room before going back to yours. They're will be no meal tonight as you obviously have seen it in your desires to stop any of us from eating," Elrond told them, grasping the two daggers in his hand (by the handle) before giving his guests a more warming look.  
  
"I apologize for the inconvenience," was all he said before slipping out, to reach his quarters.  
  
Turning quickly and angrily towards the Weasleys, ready to demand as to why they didn't back them up, Elladan and Elrohir both turned a light shade of red to make Ron proud as they realized a new uproar of funny.  
  
"What do you find so hila—," Elladan stopped in mid-sentence as he realized why they were laughing. They had to have done it themselves.  
  
"Oh, yes. Terribly funny, have a good laugh while you can!" Elrohir shouted, eyes slightly rimmed with tears at the loss of his last object that held memories of his mother. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Elladan.  
  
"Let's see how much longer you last inside this realm," Elladan hissed towards them as he walked up to their laughing figures. "That was our last piece of memory of our mother."  
  
Both Fred and George went quiet, enough for him to finish. "Yes, that's right. You see the seriousness of it now? Well, because of your little act back there, you better start hoping you find a way home soon. Because we're no longer in this for the pure goodness of out hearts. This is war," he finished simultaneously with Elrohir whom he nodded together with.  
  
As they walked towards the door, they opened it and as Elrohir put a foot out, he stopped and looked back with a cold stare.  
  
"We trust you can find your room alright. Incase you don't remember, it's the one with a now harmless pile of flour outside the door. Good night to you, gentlemen. And may we advise you to watch your back from our elven stealth."  
  
With that, they both left the room for Fred and George to ponder their parting words with great thought.  
  
War.  
  
Just thinking about it once again brought tears of laughter to their eyes. They were ready for it. Besides, they would eventually get their weapons back, and they would be able to see their mother later.  
  
Right then and there, all that was on Fred and George's minds were to get them back before they had a chance to get struck first.

* * *

**Comments to Reviewers**:  
  
**Spezlee**: Lol, thank you very much noble reviewer. I love that school song, I've always imagined myself lip-syncing it...I don't sing, in case you didn't no. Giggle Hmmm...I love that...Giggle. YAY! More reviewers this time! Snatches them all greedily. Thank you for sticking with the story, though!  
  
**Lilhobbitgurl**: Thank you very much! Considering that this is one of my favorite fics I've written, it means a lot that readers like it!  
  
**TheDreamerLady**: Hehehe, pity them...they don't need pity! They've got me! Or atleast Elladan does...hehehe, he's in my closet right now. I mean...he's in THE closet right now...hiding from the Weasley's...hehheh. Sweat drops 


	5. Staircases

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.

**Disclaimer**: I just wish I had the money to publish all this stuff.

* * *

Now on constant alert, Fred and George walked normally yet warily on the staircase in which led to their room. Slowly cursing themselves a bit for not being able to suppress their laughter before, due to the fact that they knew it wasn't funny entirely. But there was the fact that once they saw the face of the two from sword fighting with the air was unbelievable.

"Maybe we should leave and go someplace else," Fred murmured to his brother, shifting his eye about. "After all...we need to be alive before we return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, but remember what Elrond said? We're supposed to stay around here so that he can bring that Gandalf person here and get us back," George pointed out as Fred sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right," he said miserably.

Giving a small grin as if to lighten the mood, George opened his mouth to respond. "Yes, of course I am! When am I not? After all, I happen to be..."

But Fred never found out what his brother happened to be as he gasped slightly before flying backwards and rolling down the stairs. Fred began to run after him, wondering what had happened with George yelled out to him.

"Stop!" he called out, but it was too late, for Fred was flying after him and landed with a loud 'thud' then 'snap!' onto the floor.

"Ginny's necklace!" Fred blurted out as the little beads Ginny had worked so hard onto the strings five years ago when he first came to Hogwarts, an identical one to George's, rolled onto the floor in numerous places.

Leaping out frantically to grasp them before they spread too far out, but he couldn't manage to round them all up. And the main bead, a much larger and artistic one that Ginny told him was her favorite and to take care of it because it showed him how much she loved him (hey, she was seven), was about three feet away from him.

As he flung after it, trying to catch it before anything else happened, someone else got there first.

Or rather their foot did.

"Oops," Elrohir muttered in mock apology as his foot crashed down on it, sending plastic pieces all over the place.

"What did you do that for?" George demanded, walking over to his brother who looked at the remaining pieces. What no one else knew except for the twins and Ginny was that there had been small bubbles in the middle of it, air bubbles that were in a number of nine, representing the whole family. They glowed bright blue whenever one of their family members were thinking of them, and it was told by the size of the bubble. Biggest for their father, next their mother, then Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny. It didn't seem to be a matter of when the other twin was thinking of Fred, for they seemed to share minds as it was.

And the smallest one that could be seen through the pieces was brighter than any jewel or diamond.

"Ginny!" Fred said suddenly, reaching out and picking up the small shard that held her bubble, and his face fell, if possible, even more as it slowly faded out.

"Who's Ginny, your girlfriend?" Elladan sneered, still very upset with the two and not willing to forgive them over anything, nor disagree with his brother's actions.

"She's my little sister!" Fred shot back, trying not to allow the tears to come. Turning furiously to George, as though ignoring the others and unaware of their presence, he started talking softly. "We have to get back. We forgot...remember the chamber? After what happened last year...what if something happens to Ginny? Or Ron? And as much as I hate to add him, Percy? He's always nosing about as much as Ron, and what happens if Ginny does so as well? They could be killed!"

Nodding solemnly back, knowing that what his brother spoke was true, George heaved a sigh. "I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to them. After all, we're the ones who had been bugging them. Remember Ginny's reactions about Mrs. Norris? And we never really leave anyone alone. For all we know Harry will die this year, and all we could do was go on and on about him being the heir."

"What do you mean he's the heir?" Elladan asked suddenly from behind them, but the two ignored him.

"Yeah...and sure it was funny and all but...I'll bet you that slimy git Malfoy's the heir. He really seems like the type," Fred continued one.

"Who's Malfoy? No one can be the heir! Our little brother Estel is!" Elrohir declared only to have his mouth covered quickly by Elladan.

"What? I knew it! You guys _are_ working for you-know-who!" George hollered, jumping back and pulled his wand out in unison with Fred.

"No we're not!" Elladan protested, then smirked slightly at the sticks they held in their hands. "You think we're gonna play with sticks? What next, stones? Well, if we go out back we could always practice our swordsmanship..." he began, but gasped as his feet suddenly left the ground.

"What were you saying? Don't worry, you won't fall down..." Fred began.

George finished up for him. "Unless we decide you've been enough of a bugger."

"Yee!" Elrohir gasped as he floated upside down. "If you were wise, you'd put me down. You have no clue as to how angry I can get!"

"Does it look like we really care, you overgrown git. All we're showing to you is that you don't have to be immortal in order to get around in this world. We manage well enough ourselves," George insisted, before sighing.

As though he knew what he was about to say, Fred copied the sigh. "Oh, alright then."

As suddenly as they had been placed into the air, Elladan and Elrohir quickly landed softly onto their marble floor.

"What did you do there?" Elladan demanded, looking more than slightly frightened.

"It's a little thing called magic, bud. And it comes in handy in more occasions than this," Fred smiled cheerfully as he patted the eldest elven twin's shoulder and turning around.

"Yes, something that you wouldn't understand," George added, smirking as he saluted the left and turned around as well. "We'll be seeing you later, then!"

* * *

**AN**: Well, finally...I got it up. I had it done, but then I had to go by my mom's. I sent it over there but, of course, she doesn't have Microsoft Word. When she gets it, I promise more and quicker updates! ARGH! I have so many problems. Now for the past week it wouldn't let me upload. But now here we go... R/R!

**Comments to Reviewers**:

**CharliesMommy**: Lol, thanks for the great review...but thanks for what? NOW I'M CONFUSED! Runs off crying to mommy.

**Spezlee**: Oh, yes, Elladan and Elrohir...drools. Well, tell me who you think after each chapter, I wanna see if I'm able to sway people minds from time to time, as you'll soon see. 'Til later!

**Lady of the Twilight Woods**: Ahh, yes. Complete havoc...I think. And I promise it totally. Thanks for reviewing...glad you like!


	6. Thoughts

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fred or Elrohir...or Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, etc. but two main characters are MINE! Mwuahahaha! Go Elladan, go George! Hehehe...

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Well, I kept listening to 1985. Giggles I love that song! Reminds me of my mom: Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool.

* * *

"Magic...magic! So they're like young Gandalf-es...we're so dead!" Elrohir over-dramatized, jumping onto his bed spread eagle, his face landing inside his pillow.

"No we're not, we've just got to be careful...more on our toes. Like you said—young! We do have a chance!" Elladan tried to cheer his brother up as he felt the responsibility flood over him although he himself had his doubts.

"Hmm hmm hmph hm hmm!" Elrohir shouted back to his brother, the reply muffled inside the pillow.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Elladan shot a glare towards his brother, knowing perfectly well it had been nothing near appropriate.

"I said nothing," he replied, lifting his face up a moment from the pillow for barely a moment before allowing it to sink back in. He looked everything but the young lord he was slowly becoming.

"Will you just think about this all for a moment?" Elladan demanded. "We're here on our home town...they know nothing of Imladris, much less all of Rivendell!"

"So?" Elrohir half-stated, half-questioned, flipping himself over as a face that mirrored the older boy's frowned in confusion. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

Smacking his head, literally in complete un-elf-likeness. "Elrohir, will you pay attention at all? We know where everything is, we know who everyone is...this will work to our advantage! All we need to do is talk to the girls...they'll be perfect! I know exactly how they could fit into it!"

His eyes brightening, Elrohir grinned brightly. "Of course! Alatari and Adyris are always mixed up in our small bits of mischief," he began innocently. "They can help us get back. Sure, Glorfindel may not be happy...he never likes those two doing such. But we will figure something out...it's brilliant!"

"I know! Of course...I am the one who thought of it," Elladan said egotistically as he ran towards the door, quickly followed by his brother.

Before they reached it, however, Elladan stopped short in his way and turned back to face his brother, wide eyes matching an equally nervous frown.

"You don't think the two found out it was us who put the blue dye in their bath water, do you?" he questioned, knowing the two girls could possibly be very angry about it.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Elrohir breathed, realizing the same thing. All he had to hope is he had enough time alive to explain things to the two. They could get rather furious about things. He himself wondered why.

* * *

Well, there's a SHORT chapter, but it took about ten minutes. I know I didn't add Fred and George yet, but this is the other two's hometown, so I want to fit in some of their acquaintances some how. Hope no one minds original characters, I just think some things would be fun with a few of them.

Comments to Reviewers:

**Spezlee**: It sort of works like some of those magical items. It's not made out of glass, but plastic...and I've never seen them able to repair anything besides glass to tell you the truth. Thanks for the review, though, you rock!

**Lady of the Twilight Woods**: Yepp! Second book it is, because I figured then they'd be 15. That's a fun age...wow, I keep forgetting I just turned that. But it's supposed to be where the guys are all awesome and stuff, maturing yet no responsibilities.

**Silver Mirror**: Thank you! I try...atleast as best as I can.

**CharliesMommy**: Thank you for your review and yes, I know. I have not updated in forever. But school has just started and cheerleading is constantly popping up into my life. It's very hectic, considering I have to study for my temps. Although, I will not have any more problems with that. I PASSED! I will try and update faster, but it will be near impossible. When I'm by my mom's (At dad's now) I can barely hope for a chance to update.


	7. Twins

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meet its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.

**Disclaimer**: Everything is mine except what you recognize.

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY! IT JUST CAME ON LAUNCH! GO ME!

* * *

"Wait, please. Let me explain!" Elrohir begged to the now blue Alatari. Had he been in a position to do, he would have laughed. He knew very well that Elladan and Adyris were having a fun time laughing their heads off at the two, and it took the force of every fiber in his being not to glare at his brother.

Elladan, Elrohir's own flesh and blood...identical twin! He had gone as low to stop the evil deed he had wished to do to Adyris, and Elrohir knew very well why, and now he was stuck in a sticky position in which he couldn't escape.

Alatari, every inch of her except for her clothes completely a pale complexion of blue, was standing above a panicking Elrohir whom had a red hand print across his left cheek, understandably being the reason why.

"Why did you do it? Do you know how hard it is trying to get this off? I've been trying for two days, now! And you never even thought of telling me?" she questioned, using every bit of her not to slap him again. She had known him for so many centuries and, although she had odd feelings for her that she herself couldn't explain, she couldn't help but get upset with him.

"I couldn't help it! It was Elladan's idea!" Elrohir declared, taking that moment to quickly glance at his brother who wasn't even paying attention to him for he was too captured by Adyris, she of whom held his heart since he had been small.

"Atleast he didn't go along with it, even if it was his horrid plan!" Alatari shot back before taking deep breaths. "Do you know how frustrated I get with you? I can't believe it...you keep trying to talk to me and tell me you'll never do something like this again but...but you do! It's so complicating for me, don't you see that?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am...I just thought it would be fun! I didn't mean to do this all!" Elrohir declared before he stood frozen, looking out the window. Of all times, why did it have to be now the third set of twins to show up.

"Elladan!" he called out to his brother who jumped up, naturally pushing Adyris behind him out of instincts but turned a bit more relaxed when he saw who it was.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked coldly before looking back towards Adyris. Why were they up in the girl's window? After all, they didn't even know who they were.

"Well, we heard the whole soap opera from the lawn, we thought we'd come and watch it first hand," the one whom Elladan guessed was George replied. "Hope you don't mind," he added before giving a flirtatious wink towards Adyris who looked towards Elladan with wide, curious eyes. She didn't feel that...well...safe with the new boys there acting as if they were at home.

"We do mind, leave!" Elrohir replied, glaring at Fred who was eying Alatari up just to anger him, and then risked a glance towards Elladan. He seemed quit angry at the prospect of George possibly trying to date _his_ Adyris.

"Oh, my are we touchy today or what?" Fred rolled his eyes, unlocking the window with his wand and entering, giving a smirk. "You boys didn't really think we were going to stay away, did you?"

"We had hoped so," Elladan murmured under his breath, still keeping himself in front of Adyris as he held her hands. He wasn't letting anyone getting near her.

"Well, aren't you two just the doll?" George asked, pushing Elladan out of the way quickly because of the unexpected shove, kneeling down in front of Adyris and kissing her hand softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," he murmured just in time before he was soon pushed away

"And you, as well," Fred continued, looking over Elrohir's shoulder towards Alatari with a slight smile. "Why darling, why are you so blue?"

Exchanging glances, Elladan and Elrohir managed to victoriously look back in time to see Alatari give Fred a fair share of blows, her palm slapping soundly across his face.

"Hey! What did I do?" Fred demanded, holding his jaw.

"You opened your mouth," Elrohir muttered before looking proudly at Alatari. It was nice, her slapping someone else for a change. Some reason, one that he didn't know the answer to, she always managed to get a good swing at him.

* * *

Comments to Reviewers:

**Spezlee**: Yepp! Except I'd see them in Gryffindor, as well...noble, caring...just deep down. They don't show it often, but when they get older...yeah...you get what I mean. Giggles Thanks for all of your positive reviews!!!

**Merenwin the Elf**: Thanks...I guess. I do have a beta reader, actually...Huggles Beta insanely. But thanks for the advice...and also, no way! George is MINE! You can have Fred, though! Any of them but my Legolas, Elladan, and George. Snatches them away greedily and laughs insanely


	8. Princeling

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meets its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)  
**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Pillar, Where Do We Go From Here

**Dedication**: To my bestestest friend CHRISTINA! I love ya, girl! Huggles You're my inspiration here!

* * *

George felt himself dance on his toes excitedly, his wand outstretched as he kept his brother steady on his feet while he balanced on a window sill that was high above everything else in the room. "What do you see?" he questioned anxiously, feeling his fingers tingle. 

"I don't know. There's another boy about their age, he's blonde...then there's a little boy, too. He's got black hair, sort of messy. They're talking and the little boy is jumping up and down. Now they are turning towards the doors...quick, get me down!" Fred demanded, wondering what it would look like if they were suddenly caught off guard spying on the 'enemy'.

Quick to comply, George quickly levitated his brother down and didn't stop concentrating until he was certain his feet were safely on the ground. Together, they raced behind the staircase, preparing to act naturally as they made their appearance.

"...and they say they don't know where they are right now, but I'm not quite sure," Elrohir was saying as the doors opened and he and Elladan walked in, shortly followed by the bouncing young boy and a gallant stranger of which seemed to be an old friend of theirs.

"I swear by the Valar, those two are the spawn of Sauron himself, Legolas!" quickly added a furious Elladan. "And I think they like Adyris and Alatari, too..." he added under his breath, blushing a bit.

"Oh, right. It's about the ladies now," Legolas teased a bit after looking around as if to make sure no one was watching him and suddenly he tossed aside his remarkable green cloak aside to reveal rather plain clothes. "Should have known."

"Hey, shut up, I'm serious!" Elrohir declared while Elladan himself coughed under his breath 'Brenwian'.

This time Legolas was the one who blushed but he pulled a serious face quickly enough. "Please, she's just a friend of mine," he declared before quickly changing the subject. "Estel, could you inform your father that King Thranduil of Mirkwood wishes to talk with him?"

Estel stopped bouncing and became suddenly serious, taking the task to his heart as he liked being involved and being set with important 'missions'. "Yes, Prince Legolas," he chirped before turning and running off and up the stairs.

"A prince?" George whispered to Fred who turned to look at him just as Legolas winced from how Estel had addressed him, always using proper terms inside the house. "This should be easy."

Fred nodded in agreement, a smirk on his face but put his index finger to his lips just as they were brought up in conversation once more.

"Well, anyway, do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Legolas questioned, sighing a little.

"Actually...no, but that's what you're here for, right?" Elrohir asked with a forced smile before leaning to whisper something in Legolas' ear, of which he nodded, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, of course. Do you know where they are, then?" he asked, he himself extremely eager to meet them to find out what they were like.

Grinning at each other, the twins took their cue as they walked out, beginning a conversation with one another immediately.

"I bet you four sickles that Lee got a detention from Snape. I mean, we weren't there to actually finish the prank," George was going on as Fred nodded vigorously.

"He's going to kill us when we get back--if we get back. Do you think he figured out where we are at all, or if anyone is wondering?" he questioned before he paled slightly, own realization coming to him but he figured it would be more important to discuss the matters with his brother in private. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't notice you were there," he switched into polite mood immediately as he nodded to the twins curtly before turning to the other. "Excuse me, I don't think we've met you. I am Fred Weasley, one half master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he stated, holding out his hand to shake hands with him.

Raising his head, remembering the plan, Legolas raised an eyebrow as his hand was shook lightly when he nodded lightly. "Charmed, I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, the woodland realms," he stated and was about to talk more when Fred was suddenly knocked from his grasp and George was in his place.

"Your highness, I am George Weasley. It is positively smashing to meet you," George said, this time nearly yanking Legolas' arm off as he shook it roughly up and down.

"Corking, don't forget corking!" Fred cried out as he stuck a pointed finger in the air as if to make a point before picking himself off the floor.

"Of course, how could I forget? Absolutely corking!"

Legolas turned to look at Elrohir and Elladan, as if confused but was stopped as George leaned in to whisper. "Standard procedures," he commented before pulling back, giving them a small wave.

"Tootles!" Fred added as the two raced off up the stairs, purposefully taking the long way. Snorting at the baffled looks of the three below him, he suddenly calmed himself down before he remembered the serious thought he had had earlier. "George, I think we have a problem," he commented and before his twin could reply, he went on. "We disappeared while people are being petrified. They're going to think we're dead--they're not going to be looking for us."

* * *

**To the Reviewers**:

**Thank you all for the reviews .As of currently, I have to eat and people are impatient so I'm just gonna post it and reply later. CYA! Love you all!**


	9. Cat and Mouse

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meets its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)  
**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Lost in the Shadows, off of the Lost Boys track. And then Skillet. And the song Jesus Freak by dcTalk!

**Chapter Dedication**: Christina, my good friend! Love ya, girl! Oh, and Spezlee and CharliesMommy, who were and hopefully still are my loyalist reviewers, after I've been gone so long…

"What in Mordor was that all about?" Legolas questioned as he looked at the obviously jumpy Elladan and Elrohir who forced him to stop at every corner so they could assure themselves that the other pair wasn't waiting for them so they could make a move.

Shooting him a withering glance, Elrohir indicated for him to be quiet until they finally reached the twin elves' room.

"You might want to sit down, this is a long story we're going to hack up into pieces. Just keep a full mind on it or you just might get confused," Elladan for warned as he looked at his blonde friend grimly.

As they paced in front of him, Elladan and Elrohir explained quickly without detail what had happened, being as blunt as possible so that Legolas would occasionally stop them to repeat something before they could continue.

"…that means they can probably turn us into toads or something!" Elrohir finished, pasty white with exasperation.

Legolas frowned a bit, wondering exactly how they were going to get themselves out of this new mess of theirs when he put his head in his hands.

"You guys are dead," was all he said but after the glare he received he held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, we can always have some sparring matching with them. And a little game of cat and mouse," he shrugged, as if he had no inspiration at the moment. "What can you really do?"

"Oh come on, Legolas. Think! We've been torturing you for the past century with pranks," Elladan insisted. "There's got to be some you remember."

"Well, there have been quite a few things. You put those pastries on my bed and I rolled on top of them as I slept. You put some liquid things on the chamber toilet so that I would

slip and fall off. And don't forget that one event where you insisted that a wild three headed orc that killed anyone who looked at it in the eye and forced one of the neighbor children to dress up as it only for me to lose all conscious thought and run recklessly through the castle. My father made me pay yours for those three vases!"

Exchanging a look, the twins couldn't help but grin. Those had been terribly funny, especially the fact that they had everything happening to the heir of Mirkwood.

"Daro lle nadorhuanrim,(Stop you cowardly dogs)" Legolas hissed at them before brightening, thinking about what they had said earlier. "Wait a moment. They are not from the land, you say? Then first of all, you must try talking in a language of which they don't understand. Never speak a word that they will be able to comprehend."

Their eyes meeting once more, the twins seemed to be discussing the matter without speaking a word when the nodded simultaneously.

"That works. I say we start now. But I've also been wondering for quite some time—do you think there is any chance that they will ever find a way back to their original own, well…era, location, life?" Elladan asked Legolas hopefully, not denying the fact that he wanted nothing more than the two to disappear altogether.

"Do I look like one who would know?" Legolas questioned before shaking his head. "What we need to do is to find out exactly how they got here. It could be a help in finding out exactly why the Valar placed them here and other important ways in deciphering how to send them back."

"Alright, then let's hurry up. The sooner they leave, the better," Elrohir said in a hurried voice, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked anxiously around at the two of them.

"Elrohir, they are our guests. You've got to be atleast polite when you're saying it," Elladan mocked a civil tone.

"Well sorry, _father_. But gya'she (damn), I swear that they would say the same," the younger twin declared before pushing his small braid back behind his ear. "Come on, let's go. I am not going to wait for this. I have no care to what father says. Patience is not a virtue when it comes to that red-haired set of twins."

Legolas watched as the two stood up and raced for the door and sighed, realizing he would have to go as well. Running quickly after them, they started with their regular cat and mouse game—Legolas being the one who was to chase after them like a rabid tiger.

"Elrohir, watch out!" he called out but winced as he watched Elrohir, who had turned around to taunt him, tumble into a small table that had a very ancient looking vase sitting upon it.

Cringing as they all watched it tumble and shatter on the floor, Elladan looked widely around as they heard cries of servants everywhere. If their father caught them, they'd be so dead…

"Run!" was all Elladan could think of as they raced out for their lives rather than a chance to declare war upon young Legolas. They didn't even have a chance to finish their routine as they tried their best not to be killed by Lord Elrond. Oh, but the time would come when they would deliver the painful acts onto either Fred and George or Legolas himself…

"Come on, hurry up! Let's go out and spar…then we can work up a sweat and look like we weren't there," Legolas said hopefully, looking back to make sure no one was running after them as of yet.

Reviewers:

Chapter 7 Reviewers:

Spezlee: Yes, evil me. But I think George is just so much sexier! I don't know why. I think it's his name. It's longer, lol. Thanks for the review and all the support!

Estrella de la Tarde: Alright! A fellow Elladan and George worshipper! Oh yes…worship me, for I rule all! Alright, I'll calm down, lol. But thanks for reading and the review!

BellaBlack: Thank you for your review and I agree! I'd like to read more like this.

CharliesMommy: Lol thanks! Go me! And I'm so happy I passed, but now it's Christmas break, which means: MORE UPDATING! Which for me isn't much but I can try, lol.

Lunatic Pandora1: Yeah, they could, but where would the fun be in that? Also…hmm, maybe not. Never know with things like that.

Silver Mirror: Thanks! I try my best…

Alatira-Intelar: Oooh, thankies! YAY for updates! Lol, I'll be sure to read them! Also, she will slap, if anyone, Fred. George is MINE!!!

Chapter 8 Reviewers:

Alatira-Intelar: Thank you! I dedicate this chapter once more to you. Why? Because you are awesome!


	10. Sparring

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meets its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)  
**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Nikki Cleary's CD

**Chapter Dedication**: Cassi...because I promised! Although you don't read my fanfictions because you don't get LotR...lol! Peace out and dedication to Christina (of course) and all my reviewers as well!

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that they are...would you actually consider them as such?" Legolas began before shaking some dirt off of himself. "They're real life wizards? I've only ever met Gandalf."

"Yes, they have to be. They shot us up into to air with a stick--no, not a staff, a little stick!" Elrohir declared before charging at Legolas again, ducking as the Mirkwood Prince attempted a kick at his chest before reaching out to grab his leg and bring him down.

Legolas leaped out of the hold and rolled to give himself space before leaping back up on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth as full concentration was held on his performance. "No way...we are so dead. I'm sorry but I don't know how I'm going to help you with all of this. You have got yourselves into one major problem, and there is no way I am going to get flown up into the air."

As Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance, Elladan lounging lazilly against a fence as he watched the two spar, they gave a simple nod. Legolas was certainly not swayed easilly--in fact, it usually took great depths to convince him otherwise. Lunging forward, they managed to tackle him to the ground, triumphant grins on their faces as Elrohir pinned the prince's arms behind his back while Elladan warded off his feet.

"Where in Mordor do you think you're taking me?" Legolas asked, struggling to get free as he groaned, twisting while attempting to pause Elrohir before he said anything.

"Oh, nowhere. Just a little persuasion, you know--something to keep you in line," Elladan declared, leading the other two through the House of Elrond past numerous rooms before knocking on one door, a grin on their face.

Coming to the door were graceful twins Alatari and Adyris, Alatari currently drying her hair with a towel that had slight blue stains on her. She glared the moment she saw Elrohir, her bluish lips that looked as if she had been without oxygen for too long formed into a frown.

"What are you--" she began before being cut off by an all to eager Elladan who glanced back at Legolas with mischievous eyes. "Excuse me, but--I was wondering, has Lady Brenwian been with either of you lately?"

The moment Legolas heard these words his eyes flew open, a newfound struggle as Adyris nodded softly. "Yes, she's inside--would you like me to get her?" she asked, oblivious to exactly what the guys were trying to do.

"Of course, if you don't mind. We just have a question for her," Elrohir commented, as if it was the most routine thing in the world.

Nodding simply, the two turned in, closing the door a little while Legolas glared at them. "Damn you!" he hissed, eyes flashing as he felt an all too familiar rush of blood creep up to his cheeks. Placing his eyes shut, not out of need but complete embarrassment as he insisted to himself that when they opened he would be home, asleep, and have had a dream. And surely he would not go to Rivendell if asked by his father.

But his thoughts were dismissed as a door opened slowly, revealing three elven girls this time, one of whom stepped forward. It was Alatari as she held her chin up, looking suspiciously at them. "You're not going to turn her blue, are you?" she demanded.

"Well, I was thinking a more healthy shade of red--" Elrohir began but cut off as he felt Elladan elbow him. "I mean, of course not. We just need to speak with her for a moment. It will honestly not take us long at all."

Stepping backwards slowly, as if not trusting them, Alatari gave a curt nod before returning to the room and allowing a raven haired elf to come out, confusion in her eyes. She was younger than the others by looks of a year, and she was never quite certain as to what they planned on doing.

"Er--what do you want?" she asked, puzzled as she looked between all three, trying not to laugh at the obviously captured Legolas.

"Legolas here wanted to tell you something," Elrohir supplied her, lifting Legolas' head up with a grin. "Weren't you?"

Legolas shot a look at Elrohir to kill before taking a deep breath before muttering softly. "All right, I swear I will do it. Just don't--don't make say anything," came his hiss.

"Alright, then," Elrohir said, letting his friend go as they stood up and she cocked her head to the side. "What is it you wanted?"

The three looked at eachother, Legolas taking in a quick breath while the twins snickered. They new very well that he had to think up something on the spot--and fast.

"I was wondering--er--I was wondering if you would," he stopped trying to think up something before he blurted out the first words that came to his mind as he remembered the reason he and his father had come to Rivendell.

"Would you like to go to the dance at the end of the week with me?" he asked, exasperated from his lack of ideas.

Brenwian's lips formed into a small 'o', obviously if she had been expecting a reply it had been anything but that. "Well--" she trailed off, trying to think of an answer.

Seeming to take a deep breath, she looked down towards her toes before glancing back up. "I don't know if I'll be here then, you see--we're not supposed to attend..." she trailed off, talking about the common girls of Imladris.

"Unless invited," Elrohir grinned, elbowing her a bit before shaking his head. "Come on, go with him."

Taking a deep breath while Legolas sucked in as much air as he could before exploding, Brenwian nodded lightly. "Alright, but don't be expecting Luthien," she said, commenting about the long ago beautiful elf of whom all elves mourned the passing of.

With her small words she gave a small smile before turning back into the room of the girl twins, obviously having no more to say.

As they watched slowly, waiting for the door to shut, the two identical twins let go of Legolas as he breathed once more, nearly hitting the floor before catching himself while looking up once more towards the two. "If you say anything, I leave Rivendell," he hissed, flushing a little as it seemed to have taken a lot out of him to go through what he just had.

"Alright, young Prince Legs. Just be careful, now and don't tread where we wouldn't. Especially not across the paths of the twins from Mount Doom," Elrohir declared, shaking his head.

"Valar, they're more dangerous than the One Ring," Elladan added in reply, remembering the long since lost legend his father had told the two about years ago.

Nodding vigorously, the three elven boys made their way down the corridor, thoughtful looks on their face before Elrohir turned his eyes towards the other, this time they being filled with shining glee.

"Hey, what do you say we go tie Glorfindel upside down against a tree?" he asked, jumping up and down while Elladan cried out his agreement beside him. The two taking off, calling after Legolas to keep up, they ignored the Mirkwood Elf's protests against their idea.

The moment they had vacated, two red headed twins smirked to themselves as they stepped from behind a corner and crossed their arms simultaneously. "Well, Fred, it looks like you and I have a party to attend," George grinned, looking towards his brother.

Fred, who had been watching the vacating backs before they disappeared from the hallway altogether, nodded in agreement. "Yes, and we've only got a week. I saw we start planning...now."

* * *

Comments to the Reviewers:

**the7bells**: Lol, it's a good idea but I think Gandalf would be able to (even though Dumbledore would have a better chance in my opinion), and they don't have everything they did in Hogwarts for some pranks. It is a little more solitary...Thanks for the review!

**niwren**: I'm writing more! Lol, thanks for the reviews a LOT. Glad you like it! And thankies much for putting it on your favorites!

**CharliesMommy**: Awww...breaks WAY over for me, too, lol. But I have off this friday...well, thankies for a review once more!

**Guardian of Balance**: Thanks, and I'm trying to update faster.

**Venetus**:OH! Mucho thankies!

**Lunatic Pandora1**: Lol, I can see that, too. I'll have to figure out a time to work that in....thanks for the idea!

**Alatira-Intelar**: Lol, of course! Lot's of love, sista! And YAY FOR UPDATES! Of course, I don't update that quickly...but when you do, it seems SO MUCH BETTER! Oh, also, if I die...I'm willing you to finish my Salem novels, lol. Good luck! AND GO JESUS FREAKS!!!!

**Spezlee**: Lol, nobody from Hogwarts will be landing in Middle Earth. BUT I have had thoughts about a sequel where the elfies get sent to Hogwarts and have to cope there. Not sure if I should have Legs there or not, though...I'll have to see...thanks for the review!

**Misao, Demon Master**: Lol, thanks for the positive...er...feedback? Or...whatever. I feel like I'm on eBay, lol.


	11. More Than War

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meets its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Positive Station...Newsboys are on!

**Chapter Dedication**: I dedicate this chapter in the name of America! Tooooo: My Hawaiian friend, Aethirion!!! Giggles

Fred and George grinned to themselves while they checked their appearances in the ceiling-to-floor length mirrors inside their guest room, trying their best not to laugh out. They had gone through extreme measures to appear different than they usually did—from wearing a much more elvish-styled gown down to temporarily removing the brighter red tones in their hair to a more subtle brown.

"They're going to have absolutely…" George began before being cut off by his all too eager brother, bringing back their own habit of finishing off each other's sentences.

"…no idea who we are," Fred beamed, nodding enthusiastically. His now shaggy brown hair bounced across his forehead, a gleam in his eyes as he turned and tossed himself onto his bed. "We're going to get them so badly, and they won't even know it's us."

That, of course, was their whole plan. Because the others finding out it was them in the end would make it so much more priceless.

"Hey, bro, I think it's about six—the suns below that pole thingy again—we've got to go," George commented as he was turning towards his brother and spotting the glowing star about the horizon.

Looking up from where he laid down, Fred frowned before hopping up. "Alright, then, time to get started," he grinned, taking off towards the door with George just behind him.

Elladan and Elrohir muttered under their breaths as they stood beside their father Legolas himself next to Thranduil while all three of them stayed in place under strict orders not to leave until everything had been properly announced. The twins rather anxious while Legolas was more patient about the matter, they kept exchanging glances until their fathers had finished explaining why everyone was there and what an honor it was to be in their presence.

"Why do they even bother? They just say the same thing each and every time," Elrohir muttered darkly towards the other two the instant they had bolted from their fathers' hearing range, bouncing anxiously from toe to toe.

"I don't know, but the point is that we shouldn't have to bother listening to them the whole time and just stand there," Elladan responded, shaking his head.

Legolas snorted lightly before giving them both looks, shaking his head as well. "You're both wrong. The point is that we need to find out where those two are so we can make sure that they don't ruin anything."

"What are they going to ruin? You're little date with precious Brenwian?" Elrohir questioned innocently while Elladan snickered, the two both watching as the Prince of Mirkwood's face turned a brilliant shade of red nearly that of the Weasley's normal hair color.

"They could very well do something that can make our fathers believing it was us," Legolas responded, holding his head high while shaking his head. "Do you really think that she is all I ever think about?"

While pausing to pretend to be in thought, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances and shrugs before nodding vigorously. "Actually, yes," they responded in unison.

Rolling his eyes, blush turning into a flush of anger, Legolas shook his head. "You're lucky I don't feel like giving up on you two," he muttered before looking around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must see if she's here."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Elladan snorted under his breath as they watched him start to walk off before the followed him immediately. "Sorry, you won't be getting rid of us that easily. We need to find Adyris and Alatari, and she'll be with them."

Obviously disgruntled at this fact, Legolas just gave a short nod before continuing his pace around this room before stopping short blocking the path of the other two.

"Oh come on, if you're going to take charge finish what you started," Elladan muttered before walking back towards where they had been before stopping where he was as well. "Elrohir, don't look."

"Don't look at what?" Elrohir asked, popping over to where his brother stood and peered over his shoulder, lacking any intentions to heed the instructions. What he saw, though, made his jaw drop to the floor.

Dancing with Alatari and Brenwian were two brown haired boys who had smiles on their faces while they talked to the girls. Adyris sat in a corner, obviously disliking her seated position as she looked at her sister who was only distinguished from her sister by Alatari's slightly blue lips.

"Who are they?" Legolas asked hoarsely, obviously upset that although he had asked Brenwian she was dancing with someone else.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Elrohir responded, anger welling up inside him as he tried not to shout his response out loud. "Even so, I have a good idea. Who can do magic, is tall and red all over?" he questioned, glaring at the two boys suspiciously.

Now, it was more than war.

* * *

**N/A**: Chapter---DONE! But the results are going to be MUCH more of a shock than you think! Giggles I hope you enjoy!

**Comments to Reviewers**:

**Spezlee**: Lol, thanks once more for the support and agreement with the sequel! It really means a lot to me, because I've always been nervous about finishing a story because I feel like I'm slightly stupid with my writing. But, I guess if I do manage to finish this story, I will be very happy myself that I managed to do it! It's my new goal…finish a new story! And thanks to your feedback as well, it helps. Having more reviews, I guess, really actually DOES help, lol. But thanks again!

**Niwren**: Lol, I really hope this chapter shows atleast some of what is happening at the dance. I didn't actually want to write everything that happened in this one so I have inspiration for the next chapter and all. Thanks once more for the review, means a lot! I'm almost tempted to huggle you! (If you were smart, you'd walk away slowly, lol.)

**The7bells**: Hmm…I think what they do really is more of a way to get back at each other or atleast make them jealous. Hey, they're playing with hearts and girls! I think the most enjoyable part about all of this will be with the sequel with Fred and George's feelings for Angelina and Katie…it was harder for this story because I had to make up characters for Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. Well, glad you enjoyed my update and thanks for the review!

**Alatira-Intelar**: Lol, thanks for your interesting feedback…I'll see about Alatari and Fred, I'm formulating a plot in my head right now. Also, NO WAY! Not everyone who reads it doesn't like it! I love it, two other reviewers do, and then those people who claim they don't like it OBVIOUSLY spent their time reading the whole thing before dissing it. They probably really liked it, just wanted to keep up a reputation. Seriously, no one would write that much in a review, even if they do want to be a critic! Lol. Keep up with it, I love it!


	12. Taken Back

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. Planning a prank, Fred and George knock into a tapestry that they've never seen before. Hitting it, they are taken to Rivendell...and it meets its worst nightmare as Fred and George duke it out with Elladan and Elrohir to be the most annoying twins in the city.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Music from Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter Dedication**: Hmm…this time it's for TROY!!! (Has just watched Troy) Man…Hector, Achilles, AND Paris are all hot. If I faint, poke me so I can continue writing…For my loving reviewers!

* * *

As the three walked closer to their sworn enemies, anger shining in their eyes while they stepped forward, it was all Elrohir himself had inside him not to charge towards the one leading Alatari in a dance and choke him to death. Those two should have known that they shouldn't touch the girls—not out of anyone there.

When they were just behind them, Adyris spotted them and seemed to sigh in relief. Obviously she had been far from entertained by being left to sit alone before she stood up, walking over towards them. "Elladan! Elrohir, Legolas—it's nice to see you finally," she said, giving a grin before turning towards her other two friends who slowly seemed to realize they were there and stepped back from their partners.

The two boys had what seemed to be a feigned confused expression as they turned around before nodding their heads towards the two young Lords and prince. "It's a pleasure to see you here," they said simultaneously.

Reacting on impulse, both dark haired boys darted at the brown haired boys before knocking them to the floor, rolling around a bit in a small wrestling match.

Legolas paled even more than his usual shade as he noticed one problem the moment he saw their faces. They looked nowhere near identical—there was no way it was Fred and George.

As he opened his mouth to comment his thoughts while he debated their magic, he heart an announcement being made out behind him from two very familiar voices.

"Excuse me, babes and dudes," came a loud voice, echoing through the ballroom. The voices of idle conversations and the small match going on around their feet stopped immediately as all heads turned towards the main table where the Lords would sit during the feast. Elladan and Elrohir had frozen in mid turn, their fists clenched around the necks of the boys' shirts.

"Would you care to take it away, Mr. Gred?" the original speaker asked, turning to his identical copy at his right.

"Of course, Professor Forge," the other responded before clearing his throat. "Welcome to the House of Elrond, my distinguished colleagues. My friend and I have been thinking and we have thought it suitable to present you our own taste of our home as you yourselves have shown us out of hospitality these past weeks."

Exchanging looks, the three elven boys were all standing by each other in a flash, the twins sending quick apologies to the disgruntled boys while the three girls sent them curious looks.

"What is going on?" Brenwian asked before Elladan put a finger to his lips to silence her as their rivals began to speak once more.

"We have put together a performance for you all to witness, and we hope it is truly beneficial for you all," the one on the right who they suspected to be George began, clearing his voice once more. "But first off, we'll need a few lovely ladies for our assistance."

Taking out their wands, they gestured towards Alatari, Adyris, and Brenwian, which caused slight gasps to go out through the crowd when the girls were lifted up and brought to stand upon the tables as well before the three opponents could do anything about it.

The three girls felt their eyebrows raise, looking around them in a panic as if trying to comprehend what was happening. As they turned to Fred and George, however, they jumped in slight shock. Their appearance had changed drastically once more, back to their normal features.

"Well, now that you all know who we are—I assure you, it would have been harder for us to get up here if we hadn't—we'd like the lovely ladies to join in with us in a song."

Everyone around buzzed with their confusion as towards what was happening before they heard vocals shooting up, the girls' eyes wide as if they had no idea what they were singing.

'I'm good without you, I'm good I'm good," their voices belted out, no subtly as they strained to stop themselves from saying anything else.

Grinning a bit as the two girls slowly began with slight Jennifer Lopez dance moves, Fred groaned as an obviously upset Alatari flung her hand out as she made a cross step, slapping him soundly across the cheek.

After he had composed himself and George managed to stop laughing hysterically at him, they started a rap of their own making, sounding suspiciously once more like the Hogwarts School Song.

The three boys' eyes widened, obviously upset with what was happening. Not only were the twins making a fool of their girls—they were MESSING with their girls!

Leaping onto the table, the three knocked the two to the floor, landing onto the floor with a thud as they held them down.

And before they struck, Fred felt his eyes widen with a familiar look at the carpet. He had seen it somewhere before.

Closing his eyes when they made impact, Fred opened his eyes again after words and looked around him, jaw askew as he looked around, confused just as much as the others around him who struggled to untangle from each other.

"Where are we?" came a rather panicked voice, belonging to the blonde elven prince.

Looking around, it took a while to register before Fred and George realized everything that was there. It was all too familiar, and looking around where he was he came to the conclusion.

"Guys—we're back at Hogwarts!" George said, a smile on his face before frowning and turning back to them all, groaning. "And they're with us!"

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N**: Well, there is Twins of Terror…I'll start on the sequel as soon as I can. But I was also thinking, if you guys wanted I could do another post or something that involves the girls if you want. I was thinking about something happening a long time ago where the girls end up using the guys against each other, but I couldn't work it out then. If you have any suggestions, MAYBE I would do a trilogy if enough people were interested…let me know what you think! I liked writing this story, even though it began to suck in the end…but I became desperate with ways to end in because I couldn't figure it out, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Also, I may do a revised edition where I add more, since I have more to work off of and more time. Let me know what you think! R/R!

**Comments t****o Reviewers**:

**Spezlee**: Well…not really. Depends. For Elrond, yes. They did go too far. As for the others, nope! I had originally planned it to be them, but after thoughts, I don't really think those two could keep up with something like that when they like those other two back at Hogwarts. And it added a slight surprise, possibly. It's getting complicating trying to think up plots lately, lol. I think this story is almost done, though, unless someone gets a really good idea. Otherwise I'm gonna go straight to the sequel, I guess. But either way, I want to thank you so much for your positive reviews all through this story!

**The7bells**: Lol, yeah, except they sort of—well—didn't, yet did in an odd way. Of course Elladan and Elrohir are pissed—it's their girls! Lol, I'm crazy. I hope you liked this story, and if you have any suggestions for the upcoming sequel (Which I'm hoping will be longer—at Hogwarts I know more possibilities and love Harry Potter more) just let me know! I'm all ears! Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
